


before this.

by vernily



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Mystery, Other, Short, Thriller, everyone on wattpad says this reminds them of death note, i have never seen death note, just tattoo version, or at least its not meant to be, so dont think that this is a bts version of that bc its not, this is one of my most popular stories on wattpad, thought id put it on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernily/pseuds/vernily
Summary: i watched them die, and the worst part of it all is that i didn't.





	1. before the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> contains kind of triggering content  
> with gruesome deaths and negative thoughts.  
> please, keep this in mind.

DEATH, IT IS NOT THE GREATEST EVIL OF ALL;

 

they stood on the stage, only bright lights flashing back at them in waves of strangers. tears fell from their eyes as their support applauded them from their seats and smiles were brighter than the objects that swayed in their palms. 

the seven boys took a hold of each others hand, standing tall in one line. a few looked down the line and the others stared back at the people they considered a family screaming their names. "this," yoongi began to speak into his microphone, but paused as his body slouched forward. 

his hands caught his knees and jimin slid his hand up and down his back, trying to not cry himself. yoongi fought to straighten out again, but gave up and brought his microphone to his lips instead, "this is all we could ever ask for," his voice broke, the crowds cooing as it echoed through out the arena. "thank you," he sighed, jimin intertwining his hand with his once again. 

they all looked at each other now, even yoongi who was still fighting away the grip at his throat, and smiled. they knew what things were coming to; they just didn't know if this was truly the end. "we can't promise to come back," namjoon coughed into his sleeve, taking a moment to let the water brimming his lashes to fall, "but we can promise that you guys, every single one of you, will always have our love."

together they rose their hands, everyone cheered loudly in response, waving the bulbs in their hands high. "always," they shouted into their separate microphones in sync. everyone's eyes traced the crowded bodies before leaving the stage one by one.

jimin was the only one who stayed. he sat at the end of the walkway and crossed his legs, leaving his chin in his palm. he bit the inside of his cheek as the tsunami finally broke down his dam and slid down his flushed cheeks. 

the lights died out and people began to leave areas vacant. he waited till the very last person was no longer in sight before his body laid flat against the warm platform. his eyes diverted from the dead lights to his wrist, where each and every member that he considered a brother was written evilly in cursive.

slowly, his hands were wrapped around the small waves of his hair. his body began to stiffen as his legs bent up and his heart began to race. he knew what was coming; he just didn't know when. 

he was left alone that night, on the last stage he would ever stand on, screaming at the top of his lungs and praying to God that he would forgive him.

 

IT IS WORSE TO WANT TO DIE, AND NOT BE ABLE TO.


	2. kim-

**NAMJOON,**

the black ink was carved into his fair skin, the moonlight hitting his name and leaving the rest of the perfect cursive in the dark. jimin's swollen eyes stayed half open as his thumb traced the thick lettering, his blue lips slightly gaped open.

the fall wind blew through his open window, sending chills up his bare back as it whistled the last leaves off it's limbs. a sigh fell from his still lips as he laid flat against the bed, his wrist leaving his sight as his eyes slowly began to shut close. 

his chest heaved up and down with the beat of the clock ticking beside him. the hair stuck to his forehead was pulled up by gravity; bed hair already starting to shape into the pillows. his bottom lip found it's way between his teeth as he could find no sleep under his closed eyes. the thoughts in his head screamed too loudly for him to find rest.

the tattoos had formed a couple weeks before the end of their tour. they were nothing new to him since this magic appearance was something that happened often in his family, he just didn't know what it meant. when his father got his, he was only sixteen, and jimin's mother's name was written on his ankle. 

to his father it meant finding his soulmate, to his mother it meant grief. his mother had found the word illness written below her collarbone, only a week later to find out she had breast cancer. but now here was jimin, a boy who had six of his brothers inked into his wrist without knowing what was coming. 

until a line slashed through namjoon's name. 

jimin's body sprung up as he felt the sting in his forearm; his hand sprung to his face as the sight of his name marked with a thick black line through it stopped his breathing completely. loud sirens began to ring through his glass window, lights of blue, red, and white flashing down the street.

just like his father's tattoo, his soulmate died with a line drawn through her name.


End file.
